ImitatioN WhitE
by YandereTeirin
Summary: Rin was a homeless girl, living with her twin sister, Lenka. Kaiko and Gakuko are two vampires who haven't felt true love until meeting Rin. Meiko is a queen who fell for Rin one night by the lake. Miku is the queen's mistress, who met Rin after a dance by the lake. Luka is the captain of the queen's guard who was shown kindness by a street-rat with blonde hair. Rated M to be safe
1. Imitation White arc-Prologue-l

Vocaloid is not mine, and it never will be, that's why it's fanfiction. Only saying it once. On that note, this is ispired by a variety of songs in the SCL project-to be specific, Imitation Black, Haitoku no Kioku, LOVELESSxxx, Fate:Rebirth, Arrest Rose, Le Rouge Est Amour, and Setsugetsuka-in no particular order, for the sake of the plot. There will be yuri, and Rin x everyone harem. If you don't like that, then don't read it. If you decide to read it and flame anyway, then shut your goddamn mouth you ignorant bastard. And on that note, saa, hazamazukinasai.

Imitation **White-**Arc 1-Le Rouge Est Amour-Prologue

**Midnight Dance**

Bordering the village of Edonia, there is a vast forest. Surely, reader, you are thinking that it is one of those forests that are dark and filled with bloodthirsty, deadly beasts, the kind of forest in which people are warned to stay clear from. However, you would be mistaken. True, this forest is dim, but there are no bloodthirsty beasts. In fact, there aren't any animals at all.

In this forest, there is a lake, so wide and so vast that no normal human could see to the other side. In the winter, it is covered by a thick fog, and in summer, mist. As no man could see across it, the villagers started spreading rumors of spirits, or of witches who hid there. But the most popular yet unbelievable one was that across the lake, there was a mansion-or castle depending on the teller-that housed a clan of vampires, waiting each night to drink the blood from the village maidens.

It would explain the disappearances of many women who wandered near the lake at night, but it wouldn't explain their reappearances later, when they'd return with arms full of coins and fine fabrics, and no memory of what had happened while they were gone.

If they were taken in the first place, why would the kidnapper return them, and with such lavish gifts at that?

It was a question many had pondered, and Rin was no exception. She was your average fairytale village girl. Her golden hair was soft, if very dirty, and sopped at her hips, and her eyes were a sapphire blue that, in the dark of the night, seemed to glow in the moonlight.

This night, her older sister Lenka was telling her a story, a role she'd taken up after their parents died. She listened in fascination as her older twin weaved an exciting tale of a little girl, and the many guardian spirits that watched over her every night.

Once the night's story was finished, Lenka gave her dear younger sister a soft kiss on her forehead before covering them both up with a blanket she'd been able to snag from a local seamstress a few months ago. Just as she was getting to sleep, Rin piped up quietly, in her high voice. "Lenka?" she asked. The older twin answered patiently, not at all minding that it was _Rin _who'd woken her and not something or someone else. "Hm? What is it, Rin?"

"I-if you die, do you think…the spirits from your story will come down to watch over me? Like you and mama and papa?"

Lenka chuckled. Really, her little sister was too cute and innocent for the outside world. That was why she'd practically forbidden Rin to help her steal what they've needed to survive on the streets like they had.

"Now Rin. Why would you ask that? I'll always be here for you, to keep you safe, no matter what. And I can assure that no spirit is going to take that responsibility from me."

She said firmly.

"Now, good night, dearest Rin." She said, rolling over so her back was to her sister. She was son snoring softly, and in moments, Rin was doing the same.

And that's where I'm ending this chapter. It's shorter than I'd like, but if I were to write anymore, it'd be far too long. On that note, specific pairings included here!

Rin x Kaiko

Rin x Gakuko

Rin x Meiko

Rin x Luka

Rin x Miku

Rin x Lenka

And possible Rin x Gumi n the future.

**-Owari**


	2. Imitation White arc-Prologue-ll

Le Rouge Est Amour-Imitation **White **arc-prologue-part 2

**As said before, flames will not be tolerated. Anyone who decides to read this and gives bad reviews anyway despite my warning, well, shut up. And before you start complaining about the Lenka x Rin twincest, let me say that it is a necessity for this story to go perfectly.**

**Now, without further delay, let's start this next part in this arc.**

Prologue-II

Midnight Cravings

Two pairs of blue eyes gaze blankly at the trees on the shore across form their side of the lake. , In the darkness, two faces slowly become visible. One person-female-has short dark blue hair, and a short, weak build. She is dressed in a red dress that stops at her fingertips, with a white petticoat under it. Over the dress, she wears a gray overcoat with dark blue trim, and white cuffs, nearly blending into her deathly pale skin.

Her companion, also female, had deathly pale skin and blue eyes. She was taller, and of a stronger build. Her hair was long, stopping at her knees, and pulled back into a high ponytail, leaving her bangs to drop over her ears. She wore a white collared shirt with a gray overcoat and red cuffs, Gray pants covered her legs, with a black bit of cloth around the waist, hanging down to brush her thighs. From her neck was a blue jewel, holding a red neckerchief.

They both gaze out the tall window silently for a moment until the first woman speaks.

"Gakuko." She says, her voice high, even for a woman.

The lavender haired woman tilts her head and looks at her companion.

"What is it, Kaiko?" She asks, her voice husky and also high for a woman.

The blunette answers, still staring out the window.

"I've heard that a human girl is coming to the lake soon. To dance. She asks for nothing."

Gakuko knew very well what her friend was going to ask next, and beat her to the punch.

"And you want to see this, I take it?"

Kaiko nodded, a faint blush on her cheeks. Kaiko never really liked asking others for things of value, but since she really wanted to see if such a pure person like that existed, and she didn't want to worry her best friend by leaving suddenly, she was left to ask anyways.

Gakuko sighed. "Alright. But if she finds out what you are and kills you, don't come crying to me." She said almost playfully. Kaiko smiled happily, knowing that her lavender haired friend was just trying to protect her. She was brought out of her thought by a sudden dryness in her throat.

"Speaking of people not knowing about us, what'll we do about dinner? N one's shown up lately." She pouted.

Gakuko put a bony finger to her chin in thought. "Hmmm…well," she sighed," It seems we don't have many options. We could either hold out until tomorrow night and seduce this dancer you mentioned, or we could sneak into the village and kidnap some homeless person."

Kaiko smiled. "I can wait! Besides, I've heard this girl is very pretty-she has really pretty, long, blonde hair, and blue eyes that, according to the locals, sparkle like sapphires against the light. But she isn't seen very often, and they've only heard about her from her overprotective twin sister, some girl named…Lenko, I think."

Gakuko started massaging her temples. "And I should care because…?"

Kaiko laughed. "I knew you wouldn't care. I was just trying to persuade you to come with me! Did it…Did it work?"

Gakuko sighed. "Fine. We'll stay there for a few minutes, but if I don't like it, we're going home."

Kaiko put a hand up to cover her laugh. "Ahaha. How like a man, Gakuko."

The lavender haired woman grumbled. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."


	3. Imitation White-Chapter !

Author's Note: Sorry I'm so late on updates. I have online English to take care of-TWO semesters-and one semester is hard enough, when every assignment is 20 points and takes over an hour to complete and turn in. Then there's certain deadlines that you have to meet, and by the time you're done, you're no longer in the mood to update any fanfics. And for that, I apologize, even though I know it wasn't really MY fault specifically, and also I am well aware that this is the last thing you'd want to hear from me. So, without further delay, let's start.

**Imitation White-III-Dancer in the Moonlight**

The forest is dark, save for the tiny pinpricks of moonlight that filter through the leafy canopy of trees. The grass is slightly wet from the rain the day before, not able to dry due to the lack of sun. However, Rin doesn't mind. She never has, because it's Springtime, and that's all she's ever needed to know. Because Spring is, was, and always will be her favorite season, if not for the many new lives that came about, then for the cherry blossoms.

The young blonde walks through the forest easily, knowing that she is safe, towards the clearing where she knew the lake to be via her neighbors' stories. She is dressed in a white dress with many layers, and blue ruffles, with a lovely blue rose brooch on the chest. They were the last remnants of her and Lenka's mother-something the woman had starved herself for weeks to get when she was still a young girl herself.

With her favorite white ribbon holding her hair up in a ponytail, she enters the clearing, surprised that two people are already there. She blushes, stuck by how…abnormally beautiful the two women appear.

That night, eager to see Rin dance, Kaiko rushed Gakuko to the other side of the lake, using the secret path only just below the water that only they know of. Of course, they had to get there early so no one would ever suspect of who they were or where they came from. At least, not more than necessary.

"Eh? You two aren't from around here. Where did you come from? And why are you here?" Rin asks in confusion, since only those in the village they lived in-a place called Sei, that was fairly close to the capital of Edonia- had heard about Rin's performance.

Lenka made sure of it.

Gakuko answers before Kaiko can open her mouth.

: We are noblewomen from a different place, far, far away from Edonia. We've heard rumors that you Edonia is a very beautiful place, so we came by to see if that was true-and it most certainly is."

Gakuko is struck by the innocence and kindness radiating from Rin. She glances at Kaiko, who looks absolutely smitten before continuing.

" A kind woman who looks much like yourself said that her twin sister would put on a show for everyone who wished to see. I assume that must be you?"

Rin nods.

" She spoke highly of your skills, and Kaiko here insisted that we see it."

Gakuko takes a step forward and gently takes Rin's hand, placing a soft kiss on her milky knuckle, just barely exposed by the long, bell-sleeves of the her dress.

Villagers start to enter the clearing, and Gakuko takes a step back from the blushing Rin. Kaiko steps forward, a blue rose in her hand. Rin looks at it with awe as Kaiko tucks it behind her ear.

"I wish you the best of luck."

She sits in a spot close enough to see Rin perfectly, but far enough away to give her some room to move. Gakuko joins her as a few men set to work, hanging a few lanterns on the tree branches. Finally, everything is done, and Rin waits for her fairly large audience to to get settled before speaking.

"Thank you all so very much for coming. It means so much to me and my sister Lenka, who hasn't been able to join us."

A few people in the crowd start whispering amongst themselves, worried for the well-known, homeless waitress. Rin waits for them to be silent before continuing.

"I don't expect anyone here to offer me pay, however, if any of you wish to chip in a coin or two, there is a small basket right here."

She picks up a tiny woven basket only just bigger than a grown man's fist and sets it down beneath a lantern, so everyone can see it.

She bows to her audience and steps back.

Then she begins dancing.

She starts by bringing her arms out and legs together. Then after a moment, she brings her left arm down and starts gliding across the ground-or at least, that's what it looked like to those watching. As Rin continues dancing and moving gracefully along the grassy ground, not caring in the least that her bare feet are getting dirty, Kaiko leans over to speak to Gakuko.

"Are you glad you came?"

Gakuko nods, rendered speechless by the blonde's dancing moves.

At the back of the audience, sits a brunette woman dressed in fine clothes and expensive jewels. There is a girl with long winter-blue hair in braids leaning against her shoulder. They both have dreamy smiles on their faces.

"I'm so thankful that you brought me here, Mei." Says the bluenette.

The brunette smiles and puts a hand to her mistress's cheek.

"As am I, Miku. That girl is truly beautiful, and she dances gracefully."

Mei turns to look at Miku's eyes.

"Perhaps we should have her live in the castle, where she can dance only for us. Would you like that, my pet?"

Miku nods enthusiastically."

"And what do you think, Luka?"

The pink-haired, armor-clad woman gives a curt nod.

"If that is your wish, my Queen, then it is also mine. I will see to it myself that she stays with us in the palace."

Mei smiles and brushes her bangs out of her eyes.

Rin finishes dancing and takes a moment to wipe the sweat from her brow before bowing again.

"Once again, thank you all so much for coming, and for sending Lenka your regards. I wish you all a pleasant evening."

She says cheerfully.

Many people leave swiftly, wary of the dark, even though their safety has long ago been ascertained. Queen Mei and her guard captain Luka pasue to take in as much of Rin as they can before they, too, have to leave.

The only ones left in the clearing are Rin, Kaiko, and Gakuko.


	4. Imitation White Chapter 2

**Imitation White-Chapter 2-Cherry Blossom**

Rin walks to the tree under which her basket resides and bends over to collect it.

After doing so, she stands and prepares to leave before Lenka starts to worry. S she makes her way to the exit, Gakuko and Kaiko intercept her.

"You were wonderful." Says the blunette, eyeing the blue rose in the blonde's hair.

Gakuko bows and says, "Yes, Every bit as good as we thought. A few coins don't seem like enough to thank you for your performance."

Kaiko smiles triumphantly at Gakuko as the girl pulls out something from her pocket. A golden ball, with pink cherry blossoms carved and painted onto it.

"Take this," says Gakuko, placing it in the confused blonde's basket," and do whatever you'd like with it. It'd probably give you more coins than what's already in that basket."

Kaiko smiles kindly at Rin. "If you'd like, you're welcome to stay at our dwelling for the night-we'd have to lead you there, of course, but if you'd like…" she trails off.

Rin smiles apologetically at Kaiko and Gakuko.

"My apologies, but I have to decline. My dear sister, Lenka, will get really angry with me if I'm not home soon. She's very overprotective, and it's a miracle she allowed me to do even this."

She bows her head slightly and walks around Kaiko and Gakuko, and into the depths of the trees.

"Maybe some other time." She says as she walks away.

When she's well out of earshot, Gakuko sighs and turns to Kaiko.

"Deer? Or overprotective twin?"

Kaiko sighs reluctantly, and Gakuko takes her hand, leading her to where she'd smelt out the aforementioned animal.


End file.
